Blog użytkownika:NightFireDragon/Po zachodzie słońca.
Informacje: -Jest to mój pierwszy blog na tej wiki o histori -Jak nikt nie komentuje 0 nexty -Wszystko jest jak z FNAF 2. Tylko jest kuchnia. -Nie jestem dobry w ortografii! - Na proźbę KrwawejFuri jest ten blog więc chwała ci! -jest garaż. Prolog Był piękny wieczór.Właśnie zapadał zmrok. Nowa Pizzeria została otwarta. Przyjechała ciężarówka. Kierowca-Hej ty! Osoba przed wejściem się odwróciła. Osoba-Tak? - Podeszła. Kierowca- Pan jest kierownikiem? Osoba- Tak, Kierowca- przywiozłem towar. Proszę podpisać - podał pióro i pokwitowanie. Kierownik podpisał. Kierownik- Proszę skrzynkę włożyć do garażu. Kierowca-A sam pan nie włoży? Kierownik- Nie mogę. Kierowca- Dobra. A gdzie to? Kierownik- Nocny stróż jest w środku proszę się zapytać. Kierowca- Naszczęścię się tego pozbędziemy... Kierownik- A co się stało? Kierowca- Te "zabawki" po naprawie w nocy dziwnie się zachowywały a rano nie było żadnej taśmy z kamery i były w innych miejscach. Kierownik- To do widzenia. Kierowca- Do widzenia. W skrzyni... Głos- Co się dzieje. Głos2-Gdzie jesteśmy. Głos3- Rozwalę to. Głos4- Nie... poczekajmy Roździał 1. Kilka H puźniej. Skrzynia byłą w garażu a w całej pizzeri był tylko stróż nocny... Nowy stróż nocny... Stróż nocny- HA! Jaka Izi Praca. 150.000zł. Jakiś pewnie Haczyk.- POpatrzyła się kamery w kuchni...- zpesute! Zegar wybił 6 AM. Stróż Nocny- Taa.. Ideolo.- Wybiegłze sklepu. Podczas dnia Animatorki włożono do Pizzeri. Ale podczas wieczoru. Głos4- Co tu się dzieje? Nagle przyszedł OldFreddy. OldFreddy- Kto wy? Głos4- my? OldFreddy- Nie ja. Głos4- ja jestem Freddy, Głos1- Ja Bonnie Głos3- Ja Mangel. Głos2- Marionette. Głos5- BalonBoy Przyeszłedł Foxy. Foxy- CO się tu dzieje.? OldFreddy- Nowi. Nagle coś spadło. Boonie- Czu to? Przyszła Chica i Boonie. Roździał 2 Bunt 1:0 (old bonnie ma twarz) (jak coś to są drzwi w wentylach i wgłównym holu (nie miałem pomysłu XD) Bonnie- co to? Chica- nowi Foxy- Ładniejsi od nas... Chica- Freddy nowy stróż. ToyFreddy- kto? Freddy- To było do mnie... Do was.. nowych mówcie przed imieniem Toy BallonBoy- Hi. Freddy- ten dzieciak odrazu mnie wkurza ToyFreddy- A co wy tu tak właściwie robicie? Bonnie- Za dnia? ToyChica- Za dnia i w nocy. Foxy- za dnia zabawiamy dzieci a w nocy.. ratujemy dzieci przed PurpleMan'em. Chica- Prawie codziennie go zabijamy a następnego wieczoru Bum jest... Nagle rozległ się szum. Mangle- co to? Marionettka- Szum.. ToyChica- Ide sprawdzić. Freddy- Jako kapitan..-ToyFreddy mu przerwał ToyFreddy- ustalamy kto jest kapitanem. Freddy- kto na mnie głosuje podnosi ręke do góry. Ręke podnieśli Bonnie Chica i Foxy ToyFreddy- a ja? Podnieśli ręke ToyBonnie ToyChoca i Mangle Bonnie- A marionetka i BB? I Golden Freddy? Nagle wyszedł ze ściany GOldenFreddy GoldenFreddy- ja na Freddiego normalnego Marionetka- Toy. Freddy- A ballonBuy? BallonBoy- Buy to se kup ballona... Freddy ToyFreddy- który? BallonBoy-Toy Freddy-piepszony dzieciak... ToyFreddy- jako wasz kapitan... GoldenFreddy- kto głosuje na mnie? Wszyscy prócz Freddich podnieśli ręke. Freddy -.- Golden- Ostatnio penetrując ściany znalazłem coś dziwnego koło sklepiku. Bonnie- gdzie? Golden- Chodźcie..- Pobiegł W sklepiku.. Marionetka- co to za pudełko?-wskazał na pudełka gdzie jest marionetka. Chica- ty tam będziesz BallonBoy- Hello! Golden- tutaj. Wskazał miejsce za pudełkiem marionetki. Bonnie- u.. normalnie jak w jakiś filmach horrorowych C: ToyBonnie- Macie tutaj telewizor? Bonnie- jasne. ToyBonnie- gdzie? Bonnie- w garażu ukryliśmy. ToyBonnie- A macie Komputer Bonnie- nie.. mamy 2 laptopy 3 komurki i 1 tablet.. Tablet jest Freddiego komórki nasze a laptopy ja mamy ja i CHica i Foxy z Freddim Toy Bonnie- Pokażesz? Bonnie- Ok.. CHodź Boniuki pobiegły do garażu. Roździał 3 He Back Golden-co tam jest? Freddy- Mangle co robisz? Mangle pisała coś w komórce... mangle- Lajkuje waszego FB. ToyFreddy- macie FB? Freddy-Nie Mangle- aha. Chica wzieła łopate i zaczeła walić w kafelki. Freddy- co tam jest? Chica- Skrzynka. ToyFreddy- A co tam? CHica- nie wiem Mangle i Freddy wyjeli skrzynie. ToyFreddy-Trzeba klucz! Freddy- Mam aplikacje na smartfona dzięki niej można otworzyć wszystkie kłudki.-wyją Smartfona i włączył Apke. i przyłorzył telefon do kłudki. Chica- A może stróż nocny ma jakiś klucz? Freddy- nie da nam bez przemocy. Chica- Już jest 5.55. Wszyscy na miejsca! Treddy i Chica poszli na scene. Toy roboty i mangle do skrzynek. Marionetka i BB weszli do pudła . 6.25 Chica- Freddy za 5 minut otwierająa Bonniego nadal nie ma. Freddy- ty tu zostań ja pujde po niego. Freddy poszedł do garażu a tam został ToyBonniego i Bonniego w strasznym stanie. Jakby się bili. ToyBonnie miał wyrwane ucho 2 palce a z nogi wychodziły kable. Bonnie miał twarz obok ciała nie maił jednej ręki. na ręce w wielu miejscach było widać szkielet (endo). Freddy- co się TUTAJ stało? Bonnie-Toooootooooo (szum) on... wrócił.... Freddy- tak was tutaj nikt nie może znaleść. Trzeba was skować następnej nocy pomyślimy co zrobić. 2 minut late... ToyBonnie-Ty myslisz że nikt nas nie znajdzie i nie wzbudzi podejrzeń? Freddy- ta... Kosz na śmieci.. ostatnie miejsce gdzie by cię ktoś szukał. A kto wogule by przyszedłdo garażu grzebać w śmieciach! hahaha.- Szybko pobiegłn scenene. Roździał 4 Nowy dzień. Perspektywa ToyChici Już jest po 10:00 a ToyBonniego nadal nie ma! ToyChica- Powiniśmy coś zrobić! ToyFreddy- A co? ToyChica- pomóc? Może coś sobie zrobił. nie ma go już ponad 4 Godziny! Mangle- Ma racje. ToyFreddy-Otworzymy to. ToyChica-Zamknięte. ToyFreddy- Mamy Gitare Bonniego. On ma zapasową więc można jedną rozwalić :D ToyFreddy wzioł Gitare i zaczą walić nią w drzwi... Pare udeżeń i się gitara rozwaliła. Mangle- A może nacisnąć klamke? TOyFreddy- nie trzeba.- Wzioł rozpęd i zaczą biec w ściane.. Skrzynka sięprzewróciła i walneła drzwiami w podłoge. Mangle- Dzięki teraz nie wyjdziemym. ToyFreddy-Nie ma za co. Mangle- No to przesiedzimy tutaj pare godzin. Perspektywa Fredd'ego Śpiewałem jak zwykle ulubiąną piosenke dzieci "Most w Brytani wali się" Widziałem jak Foxy Ubawiał dzieci udawając pirata. Chica rozdawała Pizze. Nagle załważyłem Szefa pizzeri. Freddiego (będe go nazywał SFreddy żebyście mogli go odróżnić) rozmawiającego z jakimś człowiekiem. był ubranu dość luźnie . SFreddy- Tak. Masz tu klucze do wszystkich miejsć w Pizzeri. Przyjdź o przed w 12 w nocy. Będzie na ciebie czekał informator. Człowiek-Dobra. Reszte dnia mineła spokojnie. Wieczorem Chica-Gdzie jest Bonnie? Freddy- Pierw Toy'ie Chica Foxy i Freddy podeszli do skrzynki. ToyFreddy- kto tam jest? Freddy- Uchy duchy. Mangle- Hhahahah Bardzo śmieszne Freddy-dlaczego tego nie otworzycie? ToyFreddy- Nie możemy. Zamknięte od podłogi Marionetka otworzyła sobie pudełko i wyszła. BallonBoy- Hi... Marionetka otworzyła BB. Freddy- Jak powiem już to pchacie Mangle- a wy? Freddy- My też. Jeż. Chica- kiedy zaczynamy? ToyChica- w którą ściane? Freddy- Już. Wszyscy zaczeli pchać... Perspektywa Stróża nocnego. S.N.- wow. - gapił się cały czas w kamery gdzie roboty pchały w skrzynkę. PhoneGuy-'' Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow.'' S.N.- Holera! DuJu spik polisz? PhoneGuy-What? S.N.-Do you speek Polish?! PhoneGuy- Tak. S.N. -Coś się dziwnego dzieje! roboty walą w skrzynke z nowymi robotami.-Gapił się cały czas na kamery. PhonGuy-Zachowaj ostrożność ile masz energi? S.N.- 70%. 1AM. PhoneGuy- Oszczędzaj bardziej Baterie. Wyłącz drzwi w wentylacjach. Będziesz miałza mało powietrza. S.N.- Skąd wież o tym że mam zamkniętą wentylacje? *Dźwięk otwierania drzwi* PhoneGuy- Tam gdzie jestem mamy system widzimy tyle ile ty nawet dłużo więcej. stan kamer ale nie wodzimy Baterii ile masz bo zepsuło się wczoraj. Nagle zgaslo światło.Dźwięk z telefonu zamilkł. S.N.- Hallo? -Szybko wyją telefon komurkowy. Komórka miała 3 procenty. Szybko wystukał numer policji. Policjant- Halo ci się dzieje? S.N.- Roboty chcą chyba mnie zabić? Policjant- Pijaków nie przyjmujemy-wyłączył telefon. S.N.- Szlak! Dopiero 2AM... Dobra! Wygrałem mario w lewo to to przeżyję.. 3 Hours late.. S.N.- Ej. Zdałem sobie sprawe że nie mam energi... tylko latarka mi działa i jakaś maska. Światła się włączyły. S.N. -Super! -Włączył kamery. Nagle dało sięusłyszeć krzyk dzieci (wesołych) S.N. -popatrzył na zegarek S.N.- 6 AM! Jupi. -wzioł czapkę i wyszedł. Roździał 5 Pare dni potem... Perspektwa T.Fredd'ego T.Freddy- Zrobili nam scene. Jest w Party room 13. Nazwali go tak bo połączyli Party room 1 i 3. Jesteśmy dość oddaleni od scenny innych ale jest dobrze. Wzieli Gdzieś Golden Fredd'ego. Prawdopodobnie do naprawy. Party Room 2 jest nieaktywny bo robią tam budowe. Możliwe że będzie tam Golden Freddy. Wcześniej Foxy Miał Pirat cove w Party Room 2. Teraz jest z Mangle w KId's Cove. Mają też przynieść Nowego Robota. Pudełko Marionetki dali obok Ballon Boy'a. od tygodnia jest zamknięta pizzeria. otworzą ją w czwartek. mam jeszcze 6 dni na wymyślenie jakiejś piosenki. Bo tamte chyba się zaczeły nudzić. 13.00 Foxy podbiegł do pudła gdzie "mieszkaliśmy". Foxy- Bonnie i Golden Freddy przyjechali z naprawy.- walną w drzwi i się otworzyły ToyFreddy- Bonnie był w naprawie? Foxy- tak. ToyChica- Foxy Widziałeś mego CupCake? Foxy- nie. A co? Toy Chica-zgubił się. ;C Foxy- Chodźcie! Toy Roboty i Foxy poszli. Weszli na scenę. Freddy siedział na fejsie. Bonnie rozmawiał z chicą. Golden Freddy gapił się w skrzynkę. Foxy- Dziś o 12:00 (w nocy) Nasz Stróż nocny będzie już tu 2 tygodnie. To rekord. ToyChica- A kiedy będzie scena nasza? Mam dość siedzenia w skrzynce. Freddy- Dziś mają skączyć.- zszedłze sceny i poszedł do hollu koło łazienek. Dałznak T.Fredd'emu żeby z nim poszedł. T.Freddy- O Co chodzi? Freddy- za 2 dni nas mają zabrać i zresetować. T.Freddy- Wszystkich? Freddy- Tylko starsze wersje. Mnie Fox'iego, Chicę i Bonn'ego. T.Freddy- ??? Freddy- Chcę żebyś pilnował ich. Żeby nikomu się nic nie stało. T.Freddy- Nie buj nic. Jestem Jak NInja T.Freddy odwrócił się i walną w ściane. Freddy- R.I.P. Freddy Family Dinner. T.Freddy- A Golden Freddy? Freddy- Nie wiem ale mu nie robili. Nagle podeszła do nas mangle. Mangle- Przełapałam wiadomość że mająwas zresetować. Freddy- Dobra nie mam zamiaru mówić drugi raz. T.Freddy- To było tak... 2 dni potem... Bonnie- E Freddy Gdzie jedziemy. Freddy- Nie wiem... Chica- Może do naprawy. Foxy- Niektórym by się przydała. Freddy- Komu? Foxy- Golden Strasznie śmierdziałale już jest spoko. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i roboty wypadły. Freddy- Jesteśmy. Ktoś- Tu są! Myślałem że nie przyjedziecie. Kierowca- Idealnie z czasem. Załadować wszystkie po koleji czy osobno? Ktoś- Po koleji. Pierw poszedł Bonnie (został przeniesiony). Pare minut puźniej Chica. Foxy- Freddy? Freddy- ? Foxy- Myślisz że to będzie boleć? Freddy- Może trochę. Ale i tak zapomnisz wiele rzeczy. A tak na serio to co chciałeś się spytać? Bo wiem że pirat siętego nie spyta. Foxy- Czy mam jakisz szanse u Mangle? Bo się zakochałem. Freddy- Oczywiście. Umów się z nią,porozmawiaj. Kwiaty , czekoladki choćnie wiem czy roboty jedzączekolade... Foxy- I tak zapomne... Wiem!- wyją długopis i zaczą coś robić. Ktoś - Teraz on! - Wskazał na Fredd'ego. Przyszedł Bonnie i Chica poszli Freddi. Foxy- I jak? Bonnie- Jestem Zombie... Tak? Foxy - Nie Bonnie- A na serio to prawie wszystko normalnie.. Ale nie wiem co sięstało w ostatnim miesiącu. Foxy- DObrze że jest 1 maja. 1987 Bonnie-nieno nie pamiętam co sięstało 30 dni temu.. wogule ostatnich dni nie pamiętam! FOxy- A chica? Chica podeszła do Foxiego. Chica- Jesteś singlem? Foxy -Ja pitole. Przynieśli Fredd'ego. Ktoś - Teraz ten lis... 5 h Puźniej. W Freddy Famili Dinner Foxy- Ktoś wie po co tu jesteśmy? Bonnie- śpiewaliśmy i zabawialiśmy dzieci. Foxy- You are a Pirate. Freddy- Fu*k u Inhale. Bonnie walną w twarz Fredd'emu i przełączył. Freddy- O ty... Bonnie- Przełączyłem ci dźwięk. Nagle usłyszeli walnięćie pudła. Wybiła 12 AM. Chica odwróciła się.Wszedła do wentylacji. Freddy szedłprzed wejściem głównym do biura a Foxy staną i gapił się. Bonnie- Co robicie? Perspektywa stróża nocnego PhoneGuy- From? S.N.- Poland Phone guy - jesteśnowy więc powinneś siędowiedzieć co masz robić. jesteśtutaj zatrudniony na tydzień gdyż poprzedni stróż musiał w pilnej sprawie wyjechać. S.N.- aha PhoneGuy- Jak masz na imię? S.N.- Jeremy Fitzgerald.z Phone Guy- Pam... S.N.- Co mam zrobić jak jakiś robot siedzi mi w wentylacji drugi gapi się na mnie i stoji przedemną a trzeci biegnie do mnie? PhoneGuy- Załóż maskę i świeć w korytaż. Freddy poszed łsobie a Chica weszła do biura. Chica- Od samego początku mi się podobasz Freddy. Mamy dużo wspulnego. Jesteśmy razem robotami. Perspektywa Jeremiego Chica- (szum) (szum) WRaaarwarawras (szum) (szum) Fre (szum) Jeremy- Łat a ? Perspektywa ogólna. Foxy- WAAA Oślepiło mnie światło! Chica- CO? Odmawiaż mi? A mogłeś chodzić z najładniejszą dziewczyną świata. Wybiłdzwonek na 6 AM Freddy- Co robisz Chica? - Freddy weszedł Chica- O Freddy... 2 Freddy? ToyFreddy- Hej! Chica- 3? Freddy przywalił ToyFredd'emu w twarz i rzucił go na ziemię. Toy Freddy- Za co? Freddy- Wykryto przeciwnika. Dobra zabawa jest ważna - walnąprawego sierpowego Toy Fredd'emu Pare Godzin puźniej. ToyBonnie pił olej Bonnie - Chrupki popcorn i prażynki zrobią z ciebie kawał szynki ToyBonnie- ? Bonnie- Przywalił mu w twarz. Nagle coś przeleciało. Bonnie zgioł się w pół i wbiegł do Part&Service. Podobnie stało się z pozostałymi animatronami Perspektywa Marioneki Wyszłem z pudełka tylko dlatego że było słychać hałas... ale ustało. Gdy weszłem i zobaczyłem co się stało.. Chica miałą oderwany dziób. Freddy zgubił mikrofon. Bonnie miał zepsutą gitare A mangle powyjmowane kable. Marionetka- Co tu się stało? ---- Każdy 1 komentarz to jedna bateria do latarki dla stróża nocnego! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach